ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Across Mobius
is an American action-adventure comic book series based on by , being published by since June TBDth, 2020. Synopsis Set in Mobius, a blue hedgehog known as Sonic deals with several threats to keep his homeland safe. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a speedy hedgehog who travels across Mobius to fight down evil and protect innocent lives from chaos and danger. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - an extremely intelligent but rather snarky twin-tailed fox who aids Sonic by providing gadgets to make his tasks easier, even if those sometimes don't work as he expected. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a tough echidna who protects the Master Emerald and often helps Sonic and Tails to keep peace throughout Mobius, even if his temper and gullibility occasionally puts him in odd situations. *'Amy Rose' - a calm female hedgehog who has a longtime crush on Sonic and usually follows him around to help him out when needed or just to be closer to him, even if she is sometimes TBD. Supporting *'Cream the Rabbit' - a mischievous but friendly female long-eared rabbit who is very close to Amy and often helps her with TBD, being implied that she has feelings for Tails, often calling him by his real name. **'Cheese the Chao' - Cream's pet chao who is extremely loyal to her. *'Tiara Boobowski' - a tomboyish female manx who TBD. *'Sticks the Badger' - a wild female badger who TBD. *'Princess Elise III' - the determined ruler of Soleanna who is a loyal ally to Sonic and TBD. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - a cold and calculating hedgehog/Black Arms hybrid who aims to TBD. **'Rouge the Bat' - a sneaky and seductive jewel thief who lusts for TBD. **'E-123 Omega' - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' - TBD **'Charmy Bee' - TBD *'Mighty the Armadillo' - TBD **'Ray the Flying Squirrel' - TBD *'Com. Abraham Tower' - TBD *'Agent Topaz' - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' - TBD *'Shade the Echidna' - TBD *'Honey the Cat' - TBD *'Big the Cat' - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' - TBD *'Bomb and Heavy' - TBD *'Light Gaia/Chip' - TBD *'The Savage Crew', consisting of: **'Orion the Panda' - the kinda TBD and strong leader of the Savage Crew who TBD. **'Katrina the Panther' - a speedy byt reckless panther who TBD. **'Blast the Condor' - an intelligent but girly condor who is the youngest of the group, often heading to have TBD, also having a soft spot for Tails. * *'Seismic the Whale' - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientst who is the leader of the Eggman Empire, aiming for its conquest and world TBD. **'Orbot and Cubot' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who are often the reason of his constant failures, ending up in TBD. **'Metal Sonic' - TBD **'The Hard Boiled Heavies', consisting of: ***'The Heavy King' - TBD ***'The Heavy Gunner' - TBD ***'The Heavy Shinobi' - TBD ***'The Heavy Magician' - TBD ***'The Heavy Rider' - TBD **'Death Egg Robot' - TBD ** *'Infinite' - TBD *'Fang the Sniper' - TBD **'Bean the Dynamite' - TBD **'Bark the Polar Bear' - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' - a TBD swallow who is the group's mechanic, often clashing with Tails due to him being as much TBD as her, despite being younger, being often regarded as his arch-nemesis. **'Storm the Albatross' - TBD *'The Deadly Six', consisting of: **'Zavok' - TBD **'Zazz' - TBD **'Zeena' - TBD **'Zomom' - TBD **'Zor' - TBD *'Imperator Ix' - TBD *'Great Battle Kukku' - a crazy bird armada leader who plans on TBD. **'Battle Kukku XVI/Speedy' - TBD **'Dr. Fukurokov' - TBD *'Wendy Witchcart' - TBD **'Falke Wulf' - TBD **'Carrotia the Rabbit' - TBD **'Bearenger the Grizzly' - TBD *'King Boom Boo' - TBD * *'Gold the Hedgehog' - a powerful female hedgehog supposedly from the far future who is revealed to be an imposter as she uses technology to control her "powers" and aims on destroying TBD. * *'Chaos' - TBD *'Dark Gaia' - TBD *'Solaris' - TBD **'Mephiles the Dark' - TBD **'Iblis' - TBD Issues #''/Day in the Life of Sonic the Hedgehog/'' - Sonic fights Eggman once more while trying to find out what he's planning for his long-awaited conquest of Mobius. #''/Something Hard This Way Comes/'' - Sick of being constantly thwarted by Sonic, Eggman resorts to using a highly experimental gem known as the Phantom Ruby to create TBD. #''/Heavy Attack/'' - TBD #''/Boils/'' - TBD #''/Cracked Eggs/'' - TBD #Six, Infinite, Kukku, Wendy, Fang or TBD # # Trivia *This series is mainly set in the Rebirth continuity, although new concepts will be introduced as well. **As a result, characters like Silver and Blaze don't appear until their games are released. *Despite not featuring characters from Sonic SatAM and its Archie COmics spin-off, the comic adopts some concepts introduced by them, including the use of the name Mobius for the comic's location, Sonic's crew being named Freedom Fighters, Bean and Bark as part of Fang's gang and Honey's background as a fashion designer. *During the course of the comic, there's hints for several possible pairings, including Sonic/Amy, Sonic/Tiara, Amy/Tiara, Tails/Cream, Tails/Marine, Tails/Honey, Knuckles/Rouge (mainly played for laughs), Knuckles/Tikal, Knuckles/Shade, Shadow/Rouge and Silver/Blaze. **Depending of the point of view of the reader, some moments can be interpreted as yaoi subtext, mainly between Sonic and Shadow and some as yuri subtext like TBD. *Wendy is aged down to her twenties. * Category:Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas